The Beast Inside
by TwiliAlyson
Summary: You are a brilliant dancer and everyone knows it! You best friend asks you to teach him. Neko!Sora x Reader lemon. (18 or older)


**_A/n:_**

I was requested a Neko!Sora x Reader lemon by my friend in my school. I'm not going to say any names for the sake of that person. I told her I suck at lemons but she still dared me... what? We were playing truth or dare and I was dumb enough to choose dare.

So, let's get this over with. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME, FANS, I WAS FORCED TO DO THIS!!!

 ** _Warnings:_** If you aren't 18 or older, I suggest you leave. This fanfiction contains OOCness from Sora, slight rape, and bondage.

*

"Be careful to mix up those steps!" you seen him trying to repeat the dance movements. You been trying to teach your best friend how to dance in your own bed room. Mainly because he asked you- you being a beautiful and graceful dancer- and you always had a crush on him.

"So... like this?" he ran and tried to leap into the air, gracefully, but didn't notice the can of paint, which was going to be used for your room renovation.

"SORA, LOOK-!"

 ** _Crash!_**

"...Out."

You walked up to the embrassed Sora, who was holding on to the beanie he was always wearing. "I'm okay..."

You just smile and reach out your hand, "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

"Uh.. I can get up myself!" he blushed and you roll your eyes, grabbing his arm and hoisting him up. "Wow! You're strong, (YN)!"

You suddenly shyly smiled and blushed, "Oh... uh, thank you!"

he fixed his beanie, which was holding down his spikes. You always wondered why he wore that. You asked Riku and Kairi, which they didn't have any Idea either.

"Hey, lovebirds! What's going on?" Riku entered and Sora silently growled, but you heard it.

You ignored it and smiled at Riku, "Hey, Riku! I'm still trying to teach Sora how to dance."

"Figured as much. I was just making sure you two weren't making out!" he teased as he knew you have a crush on Sora. You blushed and Sora crossed his arms.

"Riku..." he said with a lot of anger, which was really werid for him.

"I'm only joking!" he laughed and looked at you, "Is this dancing because of the Destiny Fair?" he asked and you looked at Sora, who was still glaring at him. You frowned at his behavior.

Destiny Fair was a town fair on Destiny Islands with all sorts of games and rides. They also had a talent shows and offered anyone to entertain everyone. You always would wow the crowd.

"Uh... I will... Not sure Sora-" You started but Riku's phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello? Yeah, this is Riku..." there was a long pause and you look at Riku, worried, "Wait... So, right now!?" after another nerve-racking pause, he sighed, "Fine! I'll be there. Alright, see ya!" he sighed again and hung up. "I'm sorry, guys, but I need to take care of this." he said, walking out the door, "I'll tell you more later, bye!"

"Um... okay..." You look at Sora, who finally stopped glaring. You turn to him and crossed your arms, "What's wrong with you?"

"What are you talking about?" he said like nothing happened.

"You were glaring at Riku ever since he entered the room." you raised an eyebrow, "Not to mention, you growled at him... what's going on?"

"Nothing..." you knew he was hiding something.

"Come on, tell me!"

"There's nothing to tell!" he frowned. You smirked as you inched your way slowly to him and he seen this. He automatically knew what you were doing and blushed, "Don't you even!" You tackled him to the ground and started tickling him. "N-NO! (YN), S-STOP! AH! HAHAHA! MERCY!"

"I'm not stopping until you tell me!" you continued to tickle him. He eventually got tired of it and manage to flip you underneath him, pinning you down. You blush at how close you two are.

"See? I told you to stop! Now, face the tickle king!" he exclaimed and tickled your weak spot.

"H-hey! I didn't- AHHH! S-Sora!" you couldn't even form a simple sentence, you were laughing too hard, "N-no! Sor-?" He pinned your arms and legs with much shocking strength. You gulped and your cheeks full cherry red; his lips were close to yours. You feel something tied your hands together. You finally realized it was your hair tie, which was just a sturdy ribbon. Fear starts going through you. "Uh... Sora?"

"You're mine..." you gasped at his sudden seriousness and you see his eyes turn from a deep-sea blue to a red. His breathing slightly increased as your heart rate did, too. "No one else's..."

"Sora, what are you-" he hushed you with a kiss that was really passionate. You were about to kiss back, until you feel his hand slowly go up your (FC) shirt. You moaned into the kiss and he chuckled, pulling away.

"You seem really excited, (YN)." he whispered seductively in your ear.

"Sora, why are you doing this?" he only smiles and takes off his beanie with his other hand, revealing his spikes and... wolf ears?

"These are real."

You stare in awe but tried to focus on what was happening, "Wh-what does that have to do with anything?"

He laughed with amusement and a hint of lust in it, "Oh, (YN)... You don't know that I'm a neko?"

You heard of nekos but really think they are real, "Uh... no, you never told me!"

"Well, now you know..." he brushed his hand on the cup of bra and you fought the urge to arch up.

"T-that's nice... to know, but I still don't understand why-" you stop talking and gasp when he slipped his hand under your bra. He pinches your nipple, which sent pleasure up and down your spine.

"Sora..." you unconsciously moaned his name, encouraging him to continue.

He pulled up your shirt and unclasped your bra in a quick motion, revealing your perky breast.

"You look very beautiful and you're not even fully undressed yet." you gulped at this. He licked his lips and licked your nipple. You moan as you feel guilty about letting yourself enjoy this.

While he licked and nipped at one peak, he messaged and rubbed the other.

"Sora... not sure if... this..." you couldn't even form a sentence yet again.

He pulls away from your breast, still messaging the other, "It's going to be alright! You're going to love this!" he unzipped his long jean shorts.

"S-Sora!" he stood up. You were able to move, but something inside you told you not to move. He took off his shorts and his white T-shirt off. You just stare at his six pack. Then, you notice the tail hanging out and the tent in his boxers. You look away.

"Don't tease me like that." he got on his knees and toke off you Nike shorts, rubbing against your legs on purpose. you bit your lip to hold back a moan. He crawled to your side and wrapped an arm under you back. He, then, rubs your nipple with one hand and slowly moving down your stomach with the other. You arch to his touch and he smirks. "You know you could have moved but you didn't. Are you curious? Is what I'm doing to you feel good?" your answer was a moan, "You're gonna love this."

"Sora, Wha-?" you feel his fingers rubbing against your blossom through your underwear, sending you through the roof with pleasure. "Oh, Sora..."

He smiles and his wolf ears twitch, "I love when you say my name like that." he continues to rub your panties, touching and licking your nipples, and just pleasuring you. You feel a knot in forming stomach.

"Sora, I feel tingly..." you close your eyes.

"That means you _are_ enjoying this." he actions quickens and mewled, pushing towards his hand down there. "Man, you're wet!" he kisses you with a lot of passion and you moan into it. He slips his hand under the clothing and puts a finger in.

"Oh!" you say in suprise and you feel the tingling sensations building inside. He adds another and moves in slightly fast. "Sora, I have to pee!" he speeds up the process and you do your best to hold it in. he adds a third finger in and you gasp. "Please, I-"

"It's okay, baby," he soothingly says, "Come for me!"

"No... Sora, I- uhn, no... AHHHH!" you release all over your panties and his hand. Your arched back finally relaxes on the floor and you pant.

The spikey-haired neko withdraws his hand and licks it clean, standing up. "You taste like sea-salt ice cream!"

You look at him and finally say, "Sora, that... that was great..."

"There's more to come, baby!" he smiles, "But, before we continue, I need you to pleasure me."

"So... um, like this?" you kneel in front of him and looked at him, still with your hands tied behind you.

He grinned, "Good start but try something different."

Something different...

A lightbulb goes off in your head and you pull his boxers down with your teeth and closing your eyes.

"Don't close them!" he barks and you open them slowly. Halfway open, you shot them open at the sight of his eight-inch cock. You gasp, letting the boxers in your mouth, which cause them to fall. Your eyes were as wide as plates.

"I... I don't know if I can do this..." you fret and he pauses.

"Wait, let me undo the tie," he knelt down and pressed his body against yours while untying you. You shake off the ribbon and rub your wrists. He stands back up and put himself in you face, "Come on, I know you want to-"

You try to surprise him by sticking him inside your mouth. He moans out your name and places a hand on your head.

"Hold on..." he moves you away from himself and walks over to your bed, sitting on it. "Alright, come here and do what you were doing, (YN)."

You walk up to him and touch him. He leans back with his arms supporting him and moans, "Good, now be sure to lick it, okay?"

"Um... okay." you shyly say before you knelt and circled your tongue around his head.

"Yeah, like that." he places a hand on your head, wanting you to suck him. You hesitantly suck him, as helps you gain a steady pace. He finally let's you do it yourself. "Oh god, (YN)! Go faster!" you do as he says and stroke whatever you couldn't fit in your mouth. "(YN), I close! I'm gonna burst!" he unexpectedly pushed your head down and you gag. He groans and you feel something slide down your throat. You pull back with much force and try to catch your breath as he was his.

"You... you taste... really good... too Sora..." you try you best to sound sexy.

He sits up and smirks, "I'm not done yet! I wanna you to ride me."

You stop, "R-ride you?"

"All you have to do is let me stick this in you and you bounce up and down." you gulp at this.

"Can we start with something more gentle?" you ask.

He thinks a little, "This has to be your first time..."

You rub the back of your head, "Is it that obvious?"

He chuckles, "Alright, lay down and hold your legs."

You nodded and do as your told. You get a little nervous, "Is this going to hurt?"

"A little... but I won't move until you tell me to." he tells you, sensing your nervousness.

"Okay... I think I'm ready..."

He gently pushes his head to your entrance and you brace yourself for the pain. He stops at the barrier, "Here I go..."

He gently pushes in and you scream in pain. Sora kisses you and tell you it's going to be alright. The pain subsides after a little bit, thanks to him comforting you.

"You can continue... Sora." you say and he pulls out, just to go back in. He starts out slowly until you buck up against him wanting more. "Sora, please..."

He continues the slow thrusts, teasing you, and smirks, "Please, what?"

"I want..." you look away, moaning.

he uses one of his hands to cup your cheek so you will look at him. "Tell me what you want!"

You couldn't bear it anymore, "I want you to fuck me senseless. Sora, please don't stop!" He speeds up and pounds harder into you, "Oh god, yes! Sora, harder!"

"Heh, you know, you seem to be innocent, but deep down inside, your a naughty girl."

"What are you going to do about it?" you practical moaned out. He smirks and hugs you, lefting you up and pounding hard as he can. You moan with each thrust he did and you had that knot in your stomach again.

"Nnna... Sora, I'm going to come!" you shouted.

"Me too. Let's do it together!"

He quickens until the thrusts get animalistic and your guy's moans triple in volume. He slams you down, shoving all eight inches in and sending both off you over the edge. You scream his name as he screams yours. You let your legs go and lean into him, heavily breathing and hugging him as he hugs you.

He lays down with you on his chest, still in you, "I love you, (YN)."

You sweetly smile at him and lay your head down on his chest, "I love you too, Sora."

He covers both of you and you fall asleep to his steady heartbeat, which was dulcet to your ears. Neither of you cared he was still in you.

*

 ** _A/N:_** There, did I do good? Damn, I still hate myself and my friend for this. Oh well... See you guys later then!


End file.
